<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magic by JuniperGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592912">magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperGrace/pseuds/JuniperGrace'>JuniperGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>star light, star bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mary Poppins (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Romance, F/M, Magic, Practically Perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperGrace/pseuds/JuniperGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic exists in everything, regardless of whether we notice it or not. If one were to pay enough attention, perhaps they might be able to hear it humming softly around them –– feel it crackling in the air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert/Mary Poppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>star light, star bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magic exists in everything, regardless of whether we notice it or not. If one were to pay enough attention, perhaps they might be able to hear it humming softly around them –– feel it crackling in the air. And if they were to focus </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard enough, they might be able to tap into that energy and work with it. With a decent amount of practice, they might even be able to shape it to their whims. However, most that notice are destined to forget only moments later – the idea gone as quickly as it’s realized. For while it isn’t impossible to see, magic is much like a white rabbit –– that is to say, it is far easier to catch a glimpse of it in action than to actually catch it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet for all magic’s tendencies towards elusiveness, somehow Mary Poppins has perfected the act of accessing it and turned its use into a well-practiced dance. Magic is woven into her - as much a part of her as she is of it. Many of those that consider Mary Poppins to be a friend are those that are also able to tap into magic. Be it a funny conversation shop or an afternoon tea in mid-air, their whimsy is evident. The warm embrace of magic is ever present with them, but none of them truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>embrace</span>
  </em>
  <span> it the same way. There’s no denying their energy or the magic around them, but it doesn’t make them up entirely. Nearly every little thing about Mary Poppins hums and crackles –– children notice this the best when their tiny hands are tucked neatly into hers whilst crossing the street, or perhaps in need of reassurance. They’ll almost always exclaim how warm her hand is –– how much better they feel when she’s near. How the impossible is probable - anything can happen with Mary Poppins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s tried to teach others - those closest to Mary Poppins have marvelled at her command of magic and begged her to aid their own grasp of it. And while people like Mrs. Correy and Uncle Albert are able to suspend their disbelief enough to let their whimsical shops and homes take shape, they don’t seem to be able to work magic into their day-to-day worlds. Not because they aren’t good students or because Mary Poppins is a poor teacher. Simply put, magic is elusive. Similarly to their inability to weave magic permanently into their lives, they fail to put a description of Mary Poppins to words. She’s as elusive as the magic that makes her up, no matter how tangible she might be to this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only adult to ever accurately describe her effect did so through song. A song she deemed silly in the moment, but the overall sentiment, she will admit, is rather sweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When Mary holds y’er hand, you feel so grand! Y’er ‘eart starts beatin’ like a big brass band!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s a grand song that borders on the edge of being too familiar. But if anyone can get away with something of the sort, it’s Bert. Bert, who grins from ear to ear and makes even the grand and elusive Mary Poppins feel noticed. Months later, miles and miles from London, while the memory of the tune replays itself fondly in her mind, Mary Poppins realizes that Bert is the only person to have ever called her solely by her first name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all her time spent in the presence of people, for all her time spent with those she considers herself closest with, no one’s ever done that - called her by only her first name. Even the birds and the wind address her with the reverence and wonder of her full name. But Bert - Bert who grins from ear to ear has a way of boiling all her complexities down until she’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She realizes he might know her better than she knows herself, for she’s never thought to question her place in this world. Mary Poppins has always simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It starts something inside her, the way a spark might jump into a blazing fire. The realization and subsequent feeling is warm, much like a rock under the sun on a summer’s day. Mary Poppins, unsure what to do with this, brushes the sensation away to be dealt with later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Or, if she can help it, not at all. For emotions such as this are much too complicated for someone meant to be practically perfect.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am such a big fan of playing with how mysterious Mary Poppins and her world is. There's so much we don't know about her and her magic. If you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to let me know what you thought! I love hearing from people. Find me on tumblr if you have any questions @ finelyfrenzied.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>